


Black Ice

by OneDreamADay



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Hans/Anna, Inspired By Tumblr, Might be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDreamADay/pseuds/OneDreamADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elsa’s ice strikes Anna as a child, part of her magic is transferred into her younger sister. It lies dormant for thirteen years inside Anna until one day, an emotional outburst finally awakens her powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Anna is healed by the trolls, Elsa and her parents think that is the end. Nothing but a white streak of hair as a reminder of the accident.

 Elsa, fearing for the safety of her sister, avoid her as much as possible and both grow up isolated from each other. 

 Anna grows up desperate for her Elsa's attention and Elsa grows up learning how to hide from Anna.

  

* * *

 

They don't see each other face to face for thirteen years; until it's time for Elsa'a coronation.

Anna's shy and awkward around her sister, and Elsa smiles; they both giggle and it's almost like when they were children.

Until Anna brings Hans to Elsa and they ask for her blessing to get married. Elsa refuses, and they start arguing.  
  
'Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this!'

'...Then leave.' The queen turns to leave, highly uncomfortable with the stares on the both of them. She just wants to go back to her room....

'...What did I ever do to you?' Anna asks behind her, hurt in her voice. Elsa hates to hear the pain in her sister's voice. It's too painful of her.

'Enough, Anna.' Elsa is aware of the temperature dropping in the room; scared that she might reveal her powers in front of everyone, she turns to leave the room.

'No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?!'

'Anna, stop, we can talk somewhere else about this-'

'What are you so afraid of?!'

'I said, enough!'

'NO!' Anna stomps her foot down in anger and suddenly there's a blast of ice everywhere; along the walls and floors and over the door Elsa was going to exit out of.

Everyone backs away from Anna, fear, and surprise written on their faces.

But none more than Elsa herself.

 

* * *

 

Hours later after all the guests have left, Anna has locked herself inside her room,and for a change, it's Elsa that's asking for her to come out. The princess refuses to come out however, and Elsa find herself standing in front of the portrait of her parents, wondering what to do next.

Then the questions start in her head: How did this happen? Was it because Anna was hit by her magic all those years ago? Why now? Did her parents know? Did Anna know?

But the biggest right now is: what will they do next?


	2. Chapter 2

“Elsa, Elsa, watch this!” Anna calls out to her sister. Amused, the queen looks on as Anna forms a huge snowball above her head. Quickly, though, it grows too big and Anna loses control over it. It topples over; barely missing Hans, who's standing next to her. It doesn't miss him completely and he gets a good amount of snow dumped on his head. Anna giggles; Hans, in mock anger throws a snowball at her and the both of them have a snowball fight.

Though Elsa isn't too keen on Hans, she will admit that Anna and Hans look to be quite smitten with each other, at least from her point-of-view. She has made it clear that there will be no marriage for a while. So Hans agrees to her courtship terms for Anna.

 Elsa watches on, glad that Anna can smile and laugh so easily. Though Anna had agreed to the rules Elsa had -limited contact until Anna, and herself, has control of their powers, it hasn't seemed to upset the princess too much. If anything, she's delighted simply by the idea of being in Elsa's company.

 It's a surprise to her, almost how fluid Anna is with her powers. They aren't as powerful as her sister's, she makes up for it with pure enthusiasm. (She enjoys freezing Hans's drinks as a prank far too much.)

 It really does surprise Elsa, how Anna has taken to her powers; and having that conversation was difficult, mostly for Elsa.

 

 

_\-------_

 

_“Explain,” Is all Anna says in a tone of voice that closely resembles their mother's whenever the two of them got into trouble._

_The two girls are in Anna's bedroom, sitting on her bed. Elsa takes a breath and start talking._

_“Do you remember when we were little, and Mom and Dad moved us into separate rooms? A nod. “It..it was because of me, because of my powers._

_“We were playing one night, we and you, in the ballroom. I accidentally hit you with my powers- and you were hurt, badly.”_

_Elsa takes a shaky breath; just talking about makes her think about that night and it hurts. What could have been, had her father not known what to do. But Anna, seeing her sister's distress, grabs a hold of the queen's hand and squeezes gently, and Elsa finds the strength to continue._

_“We went to see the trolls-”_

_“Trolls!?”_

_“Anna!”_

_“Oops, sorry, continue, please.”_   
  
_“....They said I might be a danger- to you, to everyone. And Anna, I didn't want to! I didn't want to hurt more!”_

_Anna gives a hug to her sister. “But I know you wouldn't have! Not on purpose!”_

_“I did, Anna. I know it was an accident, but you could've died that night, Anna. It was horrible...”_

_The princess frowns, “I don't remember any of that,”_

_“That's because the trolls removed your memory of it. That's what save you, I think.”_

_There's silence between as Anna takes everything in; Elsa is about to leave when Anna stop her._

_“So, you don't hate me?”_

_“What? Of course I don't!”_

_“'Cause I thought you did...All these I though I did something wrong..”_

_Suddenly the red haired woman breaks down in tears and Elsa pulls her sister into a hug, and they stay that way for a while. When they break apart, there's a light dusting of snow all over them and in the room; Elsa's not sure who's fault that is._

_And for the first time in forever, Elsa feels relief. She's finally glad that Anna knows the truth and it's like a heavy weight off of her chest._

_Anna goes to wipe her tears when, in an attempt to cheer up her sister, an idea comes to Elsa. She calls her sister, who looks at her, an almost longing look on her face._

_“Do you want to build a snowman?”_

_Anna's smile says everything._


End file.
